User talk:Gugi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Preyas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 18:04, December 30, 2009 Stop Please stop putting deletion templates on notable pages, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please stop adding the Dragonoid category. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 14:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Pages once the delete template is on the page it has to be deleted by a admin which depend on who logs in and does it i am not one yet but will be soon and please sign ur messages so people can get back to u BladeDragonoid (talk) 12:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Cross Dragonoid Cross Dragonoid is cross drago there was a agrument abot it but it was fixed by admins and others and the eposide some versions have bad translation in itBladeDragonoid (talk) 12:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay Let me finish Rex Vulcan.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) None of above I have been editing Wikipeida for over a year, but I don't get it from there. I do not work at SpinMaster, and last time I remember, neither did my parents. I just know where to look, I guess.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) your blog post bakugan online team can i be a darkus bakugan brawler i have Darkus Moskeeto 670g, Darkus Midnight Percival 660g, Darkus Spin Ravenoid 610g Welcome to the team! :D -Benji Yeah you can. I know your team but I just took a break. PS. Do you have matching Battle Gears or Traps? -Benji Are you trap darkus? Oh I have to go to School but I will be on later.-Benji Which one do you wanna use? It is just a test to see what place you will be in. I will start by brawling you today. So try to be on at 4:00. I will demonstrate with you. But I will guide you through it. -Benji Okay I will send you a message when I go back on today. Did you see what Bakuhorma made! Its is amazing! -Benji Team Go here to start editing the team page and make a User Page and Brawl and stuff Please! :) http://bakuganteams.wikia.com/ Re: I actually do, but that's not me. My YouTube account is ScorchtheHawk, but I share it. I am hoping to get my own soon. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 13:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So you hate this Anon's vandalism too? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 10:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) PS:please sighn your post by clicking the signature button or by writing four of ~'s [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 10:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) for your sig to work please go to prefences and look for a box called custom signature if it is checked uncheck it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 10:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC)